Chu Minyie
Biography He used to work for The Tora Clan. When he was younger, After his own clan went into decline. After the brutal war where the member of The Tora Clan supposes to be exiled or executed. He was clever enough to escape with a few men and Shiryu, Jin by his side. Leaving Shu and Wuu behind. He follows his adopted son, Shiryu Wei and helps him create The Tora Weii by being their Strategist. He couldn't join the battles as his body was sickening with illness. After defeating Jiaxn Clan. He adopted Jia as his own child, as Shiryu nursed him and Jia back to health personnel with the frame doctor Huaya. He and Jia study together until Chu decided to make Jia his student and adopted a son. In the next seven months, they were healthy to get back into battles. But Chu's body was still pretty much weak; Wei demanded Chu stay behind at the Castle of Di Shi Shi and to protect the other kingdoms. He used his free time to create and build a lot of inventions to help his lord onto battle. He even created his rival/friend ally a new leg. Character Information Character Symoblism Used him for Chu Minyie's appearance wise. Chu is obivious a lady man, women flaunt to him including Yuenu who is a married woman that leave her husband later on. Chu is clueless about their attraction to him. Suprisingly he is a virgin that never experience anything sexually. He have no desire for sex or anything in that type of nature. He pretty much proud of it in a way. Weapon Type A pike is a pole weapon, a very long thrusting spear formerly used extensively by infantry. Pikes were used regularly in European warfare from the Late Middle Ages to the early 18th century, and were wielded by foot soldiers deployed in close quarters. A downward slash that stuns, Spinning attack with both sides of the weapon to the left. Left and right succession blow with both ends of his halberd. Chu stabs forward and does a clearing inward butt-end strike as the finisher. Holds his weapon horizontally and bashes it forward as he comes to a stop. Stabs forward to catch a victim to throw into the air and slam them back down into the ground with the point of his pike. Four wide swings before slamming the point of his weapon into the ground. Activates elements on the second or third attack. Lifts enemies into the air with two fiery slashes, the first one being horizontal and the other vertical. He then jumps up and does another vertical slashing motion. The pipa is a four-stringed Chinese musical instrument, belonging to the plucked category of instruments. Sometimes called the Chinese lute, the instrument has a pear-shaped wooden body with a varying number of frets ranging from 12 to 26. Name Meaning The word chu~ is used in Japanese meaning kiss. Hanja meaning "autumn" (秋) Hanja meaning "State of Zou" (鄒) This character was originally used to write the Chinese family name now pronounced Zōu in Mandarin, and before that the name of the historical State of Zou. Though Zōu is a fairly widespread family name in China, where a 2007 survey found it to be the country's 67th-most common family name Chu is the pinyin romanization of several different Chinese family names, which including 楚 Chǔ, 储 Chǔ, 褚 Chǔ, 触 Chù, etc. However, in the Wade-Giles romanization system, Chu stands for 朱 (Zhu in pinyin), also can refer to several'Chinese family names'. In Hong Kong, Macao, this is also the spelling for the'surname' 朱. Miniye is spelled differently but inspired from the word Minyi: 民意 mín yì public opinion popular will public will Meng Huang Fu means "Fortunate''' 'Savage" Extra * He is tone deaf and plays terrible on the pipa. *He adores his pipa and even one point that he almost married it when he was drunk. *His own clan was wiped out by Shiryu's father. *He claimed that he created a world powerful invention that was called "Armageddon" which he said that it would bring kingdoms to ruin and he would not bring it out to the open. The only reason why because he was forced to create because of a certain ''deceased warlord. *Tea drinker *He always stays positive even when the moment gets dark. *He is base of Lu Meng *Virgin *Obvious to Yuenu's attraction to him. He enjoys her company and always goes out drinking and gamble with her every night. *Never been kissed at all or have sexual intercourse. He is not interested in those things. Only his pipa and his life work. *Insomnia & Unknown illness Gallery Chu minyie.png|Full Body dd1ilzl-1fc66ce6-3a0e-4f8f-b243-78865f59716f.png|?? on Deviantart Chu Weapon.png|His weapon Category:Tora Weii Category:Male Category:Adult Category:Asexual Category:Single Category:Inventer Category:General Category:Strategist